Forbidden Fruit
by anon7777777
Summary: Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager... a sexy DMHG shipper NEWLY UPDATED! REVAMPED FOR YOUR GUILTY PLEASURE!
1. Nightmare at Hogwarts School of Wizardry

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot:** Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter One:** Nightmare at Hogwarts School of Wizardry  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except for the plot/idea/whatever you want to call it of this whole _fan_ fic, so yeah, don't sue my destitute ass. I claim no rights to Harry Potter & friends.

-----------------------------

She had an absentminded look on her face as she attempted to recall the details of her bizarre dream last night. She clung onto the vague images, hoping to find an answer as to why the dream had been haunting her sleep for the past month. She fiddled with a stand of her long, wavy auburn hair and struggled to pay attention to the temporary potions professor that was administering a monotonous lecture. Struggled as hard as she did, she became lost in her thoughts.

-----------------------------

_She was hurrying down a path in the forest when she felt that she was being watched. She quickly hastened her steps and turned around a corner. She closed her eyes for a bit when a smooth, cold hand cupped her mouth. She screamed, but no sound came out._

_"Hush or they will find you and kill you."_

_She turned around to see him, his face, hiding under a dark hooded cloak._

_"But -" _

_He placed a cold finger on her warm lips. She shuddered at how cold his finger felt on her lips. Fingers that was once warm and full of life. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and she felt herself getting weak._

_"Get away from this place before it is too late," he warned her._

_"But I can't leave you here. It's too dangerous," she replied, reaching to touch his face._

_He caught her wrist and kissed it gently, slowly at first and then more passionately until he felt a sensation in his mouth. He pushed her hand away and looked away._

_"Leave now or you will die. I can't let you die. Please, leave."_

_She stood there, staring at the man she loved. How could he tell her to leave when she loved him dearly? She reached out and pulled off the hood and gasped at her sight. The man she once knew was no longer recognizable. The brown hair he once had was now an eerie ashen gray color. The deep blue eyes that once sparkled were now a dull shade of sky blue. The olive complexion that once brought a mysterious aura about him was now drained of color color. Warm golden brown eyes met the dull, almost lifeless blue ones._

_"How did this happen?" She looked at him with inquisitive eyes._

_"I was betrayed by an insider," he replied, gently touching her face._

_She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders. She silently prayed that she was only dreaming and that they were both comfortably asleep in their home in London. 'This isn't happening,' she thought in horror and denial, 'I am not here. I'm dreaming. I am at home and all is right.'_

_"Har-"_

_"Ssshhh. Don't talk. I just want to kiss you good-bye before you go."_

_He placed his cold lips on her warm lips and kissed her with great passion. She felt herself getting weak once more, but she held onto him. His kisses became more passionate and they soon traveled down to her neck. He paused for a little bit and pulled away, but she pulled him back to her neck. He gave her a look, as if he was unsure, but he caught sight of her loving face and he knew that he couldn't let her go. He kissed her more and more until he felt the sensation growing in his mouth. She closed her eyes just as he gently slid his fangs into her neck. She felt a strange, yet wonderful sensation throughout her body as she breathed, holding onto him more tightly. She felt herself getting dizzy and opened her eyes one last time before muttering into his ear, "I love you Harold."_

-----------------------------

She was snapped back into reality when she sensed that someone was staring at the back of her head. She turned around and saw him leering at her. He had a smugged, superior look on his arrogant face. Anger quickly flashed over her face as she glared intensely back at him. He gave her the notorious Malfoy smirk and said aloud, "Why Granger, I know I make you wet your panties, but I couldn't possibly imagine fucking a Mudblood like you. I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Shove it, Malfoy," she replied.

"Or what?" Draco sneered.

Harry and Ron quickly turned around and came to Hermione's defense.

"Eat dung," said Ron, his face burning red with anger.

Harry took his wand out and pointed it directly at Draco. It was a risk he were willing to take. "Don't tempt me, Malfoy," he warned.

"Harry, don't. It's not worth getting detention over," reasoned Hermione.

"The mudblood is right, Potter. So heed her advice. You wouldn't want to get hurt by Draco and receive detention," quipped the dark blonde on Draco's right side, Pansy Parkinson.

"No one was talking to you, Parkinson," Ron rudely replied.

"AHEM."

The students turned around and saw that the professor had stopped talking and was glaring at them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," snapped the professor, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Professor Castalia."

"Have you paid any attention to the lecture? I must stress that this lecture on the Fidelius Charm is highly important since Professor Snape will be returning soon and he will administer both an exam _and_ essay for your enjoyment."

The class groaned.

"This is bull –"

"Ron! Watch your language."

Professor Castalia turned around once more and replied, "If I hear another peep out of anyone, I'll deduct points from your houses."

-----------------------------

"Professor Castalia is so unfair," whined Hermione, "I can't believe that she singled us out instead of Malfoy. I swear, Malfoy is so -"

"Handsome? Charming?" A familiar voice.

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy, along with his two idiotic friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry as he turned around.

"Looking for a good ass kicking?" Ron inquired as he clenched his fists.

"Sod off Weasel. I've come to let Granger know to that she left this in the classroom." He held up a dilapidated maroon colored notebook with the initials, "HG," etched across in golden letters.

Hermione gasped. It was her journal. She could feel her blood boil as Draco held it above her head to see.

"Give it back you prat," said Hermione as she attempted to snatch her notebook away from Draco's hand.

Her hand touched Draco's cool hand and she glazed into his gray eyes. Never being so close before, she realized that his eyes had flecks of dark blue in them, reminding her of the man in her dreams.

Draco noticed her staring, smirked, and said, "Daydreaming about me, Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ron said.

"Give me my notebook back," Hermione pulled, but Draco held onto it firmly.

"Not a chance mudblood. I think I'll hold onto this since it seems to be important to you."

Hermione was burning with anger. "I told you - never, ever call me THAT again." She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Hermione - don't. Professor Castalia is coming. Hide your wand." warned Harry.

She slid the wand back into her robe just as Professor Castalia walked by.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, Professor Castalia," replied Hermione.

"Actually Professor, we were just discussing about your brilliant lecture," said Draco, "I was going over the finer points with Miss Granger and her friends."

Professor Castalia smiled at the flaxen haired boy. "It was a spectacular lecture, wasn't it? What can I say? This is why I deserve a full-time instructing position here at Hogwarts. I need to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore about a possible opening. Anyway, carry on before your next class begins."

Harry and Ron both tugged on Hermione's sleeves, but before she went, she said, "I'll be back for my notebook, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her and thought, 'I won't make it any easier for you than I do for Pansy when she comes in late night for a quick romp.'

He laughed, a sinister idea already forming in his evil mind. He punched the two drones that stood by his sides and beckoned them to follow him towards Herbology.


	2. Dire Sexual Tensions

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Two:** Dire Sexual Tensions  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

Hermione lay in her bed later that night, twisting and turning, still furious that had careless left her journal behind in class for Draco to find. All her thoughts, emotions, and dark secrets were written in that notebook and now it lay in the hands of her mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy. She began pacing around her room, thinking fast on how to get back her journal before Draco read it… that was, _if_ he hadn't read it yet. If he had, he would blackmail her. She couldn't jeopardize her last year at Hogwarts, seeing how this is the last time she will see Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and even dreadful Professor Snape.

She contemplated of ways to retrieve her journal from Draco but was disappointed with her lack of ideas. Sneaking into Draco's room to steal back her journal would prove to be disastrous since he hexed it every night with an intruder alert spell after Pansy Parkinson had made one too many attempts to sneak into Draco's room late at night for whatever reasons Hermione shuddered to think of. "Horny slut got what she deserved," she muttered as she pondered on her bed.

After debating for quite some time, she realized that she had only one choice. She glanced down and surveyed what she was wearing. A thin white wife-beater tank top and skimpy pink polka dot boxers that hugged her luscious curves. She immediately felt ashamed she was about to do, but she knew she had to get her journal back. She let out loud sigh and walked towards Draco.

"What do _you_ want, Granger," the cold face sneered.

"I want my journal back, Malfoy."

Draco leered at her, savoring in the sight of a skimpy clad Hermione. 'Damn bitch. I can't stop thinking at how firm and perky her tits are. Those coarse and heavy robes do nothing for her buxom figure.'

He shook the thought away and replied, "You expect me to carry out your request without any incentives to offer? By the way, nice outfit you have on, Granger. "

He slowly eyed her up and down. Hermione felt herself blushing, much to her annoyance. Draco must have sensed something in Hermione's silence because he got up from the chair and stepped closer to her.

"My, my. are we blushing?"

Hermione snorted. "In your dreams, Malfoy. I'm not some whore like Pansy that you can seduce. Now, I demand that you return my journal at once."

Draco slowly stepped forward, his eyes on her the whole time. She stepped back. He enjoyed seeing this newfound vulnerability.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Thinking of more childish insults to taunt me with?"

"No," he replied, "I'm just merely taking in your beauty. I never knew that a lowly mudblood such as you can be beautiful.. yes, dirty pretty thing aren't you?"

**WACK!**

"What the bloody fuck did you do that for!" He gingerly rubbed his right cheek, where a deep red mark began forming.

"You insulted me and mind your language while you're at it. I guess Mummy dearest didn't teach you mannerism after all."

Draco raised his hand to smack her, but stopped mid-air. Hermione had tilted up her face, as if she dared him to strike her. He felt himself growing with anger and frustration as he realized how beautiful she looked, even when in anger. 'What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? She's a **MUDBLOOD** for Christ's sake! Stop fawning over her retched beauty,' he thought.

He lowered his hand and smiled.

'Did he just smile at me? No, it's not possible. He's smirking at me. That rat bastard,' thought Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, I was taught excellent manners by my mother. I'm very well mannered once you get to know me Granger. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get some rest after this little charade. Good night."

Draco walked back into his room and closed the door, leaving a stunned Hermione.


	3. Confessions of a Dangerous Kind

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Love. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Three: **Confessions of a Dangerous Kind  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

'Bloody hell,' she thought. She closed the book that she had tried so hard reading, _Hogwarts: A History_, with frustration. 'Why does that dream keep on occurring almost every night?' She closed her eyes and slowly began reliving the dream that was haunting her nights.

-----------------------------

_She was walking down a path in a forest, carefully glancing behind her back every now and then, when she realized that she was being followed. She hastened her pace and ran behind a group of trees. She had closed her eyes for a moment when she felt a cold hand over her mouth. She screamed and opened her eyes. It was him._

-----------------------------

But who was that man? Hermione pounded her hands hard on her desk in frustration. 'Why did he send shivers through out my body as he place his hand over my mouth?' she thought as she walked out of her room and sat down on the comfortable couch by the fireplace in the common room that she shared with Draco. She shuddered unconsciously. It had been days since she had last encountered his unbearable self. She knew he was coming back from Quidditch soon and wanted to continue with avoiding him so she got up from the couch and walked out the portrait door.

-----------------------------

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall when she heard someone yell out her name. She turned around and saw Harry and immediately blushed. She felt silly that she had blushed, but she knew it was only because she had developed a crush on Harry at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. She smiled at him as he ran up towards her.

"Where are you headed?" he asked once he reached her.

"Outside. I wanted to take a walk on the school grounds since the weather has been nice lately."

"Mind if I join you, then?" he looked at her with enthusiasm.

"No, not at all, but where is Ron?"

Harry laughed. "He's busy trying to come up with ideas to impress Lavender Brown. You know what he had come up with before I left? He was thinking about sending her a bouquet of lavenders and an anonymous note, telling her to meet him in the Great Hall at seven tomorrow night. What a goof!"

Hermione laughed at the thought of Ron wooing Lavender. She could imagine Ron holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling awkwardly at giggling Lavender.

"Awww, that is rather sweet and cute," she said.

"I know. He's going to score some major brownie points with Lavender tomorrow night!"

Hermione lightly punched Harry on his arm.

"Oww! What was that for Hermione?" Harry pretended that it had hurt.

"Harry, Ron's not like that. He's just probably thinking of a way to ask Lavender to the Halloween Ball at the end of the month. You know, it's what muggles call an 'ice breaker.' It makes uncomfortable situations, er, less uncomfortable."

"Speaking of the Halloween Ball, who are you planning on going with?"

Hermione blushed, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice. "Um, I don't know. No one's asked me yet."

Harry gasped. "Like, oh my gosh! You don't, like, have a date, Hermione?" He mocked Parvati Patil.

Hermione blushed. "Oh shut up, Harry," she said.

"Like, oh my gosh. Hermione's blushing and like, she told me to shut up! Like, I can't believe she, like, told me to shut up! Oh my god. Wait until the boys hear about this! And like, would you, like, want to go to the Halloween Ball, like, with me?"

Hermione felt herself blushing harder and turned to face Harry who had a goofy smile on his face. She blinked and lightly laughed.

"Very funny Harry," her voice oozing with dry sarcasm.

"What! Hermione, you dolt! I was actually being serious when I asked you to go to the Halloween Ball with me."

"Really?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "Who wouldn't want to go to the Halloween Ball with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts? Especially since she happens to be my best friend?"

He winked at her.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Well, since I happen to be the _most_ beautiful girl at Hogwarts, I'll gladly accept your proposal, Harry."

She giggled and without realizing it, she leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry, who was busy laughing at Hermione's rare sarcasm, was shocked. 'Wow. She gave me a kiss. Even though it's just a kiss on the cheek, it was a kiss nevertheless,' he thought.

He smiled at Hermione and said, "Hermione, you're so sweet. Thanks for being the greatest friend that a guy could ever have. Well, other than Ron."

With that, he leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blush deeply and this time, Harry noticed. He tilted his head and gave her a puzzled look. Hermione wanted to kick herself for blushing so hard. 'Oy Hermione! Stop blushing or he'd get suspicious.' She cleared her throat and smiled weakly at him.

"Hermione?"

Her heart began beating faster.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Harry, confessions are made in at church, not in school." She joked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm being serious, Hermione. I need to tell you something."

He took her hand and held it. Harry cleared his throat and whispered, "Hermione, I -"


	4. Dirty, Filthy, Forbidden Desires

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Four: **Dirty, Filthy, Forbidden Desires  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

"Well, well. If it isn't the Scarhead and his little mudblood pet. Did I interrupt your little _private_ soiree?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Granger. What are you doing here with Potter?" Draco sneered.

"That's none of your business."

"By the looks of it, I'm quite sure it is my business," he drawled.

Suddenly realizing that Harry was still holding onto her hand, Hermione quickly pulled it away and blushed profusely. Draco saw her face as she shied away from Harry's glance and immediately felt anger as he sensed she had feelings for Harry, otherwise she would not have looked away. 'So, I was right. The little bitch does fancy Potter. Well, I am going to make it even more difficult for her then," he thought.

He smiled at his timely interruption. He had witness the whole scene between Harry and Hermione from a dark corner in the hallway. The look in Harry's eyes had told him that the boy had more than platonic feelings for Hermione. Draco glanced over at Harry and noticed that the boy's fists were clenched tight. He chuckled softly, receiving a glare from Hermione in return. He looked at her, taken aback by her stunning beauty. It was something serene and innocent about her that he couldn't understand.

'You've begun developing feelings for her, haven't you,' a voice in his head sneered. 'No I haven't. Why would I ever do that? She's a _mudblood_ for Merlin's sake,' he argued back. 'Mudblood or not, I can tell that you want her. You're lusting after her, even though you despise her heritage. You want her, Draco, but you can't have her. You know better,' the voice reasoned. 'Father would kill me if he knew that I want her.'

Draco winced at the thought of Lucius finding out. God knows what that man would do if he knew what was going on in Draco's mind. 'I can't deny the fact that I want her. The whole concept of her being forbidden to me makes me desire her more,' Draco thought as he looked Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione felt uneasy. Seeing the look in Draco's eyes told her that he was up to something. 'Something's not right about the way he's staring at me,' she thought as she continued looking at steely blue eyes, 'Those eyes. They're hiding something.'

Harry sensed something going on between Draco and Hermione. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want it to go any further.

"Hermione, there's something important I need to tell you. Can we go somewhere private like the Astronomy Tower?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, I bet it must be something really important."

"What's that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her anger slowly rising.

"The little know-it-all doesn't know what Potter's intentions are? I can't believe it!"

"Obviously I don't. What are Harry's intentions?"

"Oh come on Granger! I thought someone as smart as you would know what Potter is up to. And the Astronomy Tower, of all the places to go 'talk,'" he scoffed, pausing a moment before continuing, "You do know what goes on in there... right?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," said Harry, taking Hermione's hand, "Come. Let's go somewhere else."

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy!"

The three turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. She was rushing down the hallway, beckoning Hermione and Draco to come with her. "Professor Dumbledore has requested that you two meet with him in his office at this moment. It is urgent, so please follow me."

"Harry. I can't talk right now. I'll stop by later the dorms and talk to you then." Hermione walked off, following Professor McGonagall and Draco.

Draco smiled at himself. He had made a fool out of Potter. He was gleaming with pleasure when he suddenly walked into Hermione.

"Watch it, Malfoy."

"I was and I must say, I liked what I saw," he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at her in a perverted way.

Hermione shuddered. "Oh piss off, Malfoy," she said, immediately forgetting that Professor McGonagall was present.

"Miss Granger, where my ears deceiving me when I heard you told Mr. Malfoy to 'piss off?' As Headmaster of the Gryffindor House, I must warn you to watch your tongue Miss Granger. Now go on, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you two," the headmaster said before departing.

Draco snickered and received a firm punch from Hermione.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"For laughing at my expense, Malfoy."

"Don't I always laugh at your expense though?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Kiss my ass, ferret boy," Hermione scoffed and walked down the corridor leading into Dumbledore's office.

'That I shall do, mudblood. Run all you want, but you shall be mine."

A smirk slowly formed on Draco's face as he walked down the corridor, following Hermione.


	5. Formalities

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Five: **Formalities  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

"You want me to what!" Hermione cried in shock.

Albus Dumbledore smile at the young girl in front of him. It wasn't too often that he witnessed a rather humorous fit from the top student at Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. He knew that the task he had asked was rather hard for the young student to accomplish, however diligent she was. He knew it was going to be hard for her.

"Miss Granger," he began, "If this matter was not imperative, I would not have asked you to make this sacrifice. However, it is an urgent matter and I will need for you to cooperate with us."

"But Professor Dumbledore, I can't. I don't know if I'm comfortable with what you're asking me to do. I don't even know if I can pull it off myself," Hermione protested.

"You are a courageous and gifted student. It may appear difficult, but in due time, you'll understand why I came to you."

"Professor Dumbledore, I understand that I am the only choice, but I'm not sure if I am able to handle it."

"Miss Granger, I need your cooperation. I have Mr. Malfoy's consent, but without your compliance, I'm afraid that this task will be incomplete and the students of Hogwarts will be at greater risk."

Hermione sighed. It had been a terrible day for her. Still deeply troubled by the haunting dream, she was angered at Draco for various reasons. It seemed as if he went out of his way every time to harass, humiliate, and annoy her. She glared at him. 'That son of a bitch Malfoy with his damned trademark smirks. God, I would love to wipe that stupid smirk off his face,' she mused. She looked at Professor Dumbledore and dejectedly lamented, "When do you want us to begin?"

-----------------------------

Draco felt like he was walking on air as he headed back to his room. He had his wish. Hermione would finally be his and his only. He smirked as he began plotting out Hermione's demise… into his arms.

-----------------------------

Hermione rushed into her room, threw herself on her bed and began to sob violently. She pounded her fists into her lush pillows, letting out all the anger she held inside of her. So much was going through her mind and she had little time to digest it all. She cursed in frustration, but a knock at the door startled her. She wiped her eyes and opened the door tentatively. She was surprised to see Draco, who had a peculiar expression on his face. She frowned, and was about to slam the door in his face, however, he placed a hand over hers and gripped it. The sudden intense heat that rose within her hand stunned her. She glazed into his mesmerizing eyes and was confused at the odd sensation she was beginning to feel. She realized that she must have appeared dazed and confused and quickly asked him, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

In his hand was a familiar maroon colored book. She suspiciously eyed him, not sure of his intensions.

"I wanted to see what all the commotion was all about," he replied.

"What? Since when do you care," Hermione retorted.

"I don't. I wanted to know where that annoying ruckus was coming from. You sounded like a dying elephant."

"Piss off asshole."

"Tsk tsk, you've got yourself a potty mouth. I was about to hand your journal back, but now you're giving me doubts." He waved the notebook in front of her.

Hermione snorted and grabbed her journal from Draco's hands. She tartly replied, "Well, I have to go inspect my journal now. There are probably hundreds of jinxes and curses in it."

She closed the door on an astonished Draco.

"Stupid wench. For once I decided on doing something nice for her and she's completely ungrateful for it. " She heard him muttered as he walked away.

Hermione sighed. She opened the door and called to Draco. He turned around and glared at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Thank you."

"For once, I am trying to be civil to you and here you are, biting my handsome head off like the intolerable wench you are," he sneered.

"What? That's the most insufferable thing I've heard! The audacity! Have you no shame," she questioned.

"You're the one that's being audacious. I'm being civil to you by returning your stupid journal, which by the way, I have _not_ read."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't read my journal," she asked, eyeing him with suspicion, "Not even a peep?"

Draco sighed and replied, "Not even a tiny peep. Now take your bloody journal so I can go and finish packing."

"I appreciate that you didn't look in my journal. I would have thought that you did look in it."

"Look Granger, I don't really care what you think of so and so and who you fancy, so quit fishing for compliments. I'm going to pack and rest, so leave me alone for the next few hours."

He walked back into his room, leaving Hermione standing there, speechless. He closed the door and smirked. His plan was already working.

"Bait and hook. I've caught you, my unsuspecting mudblood," he chuckled loudly to himself.


	6. Hermione’s Choice

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Six: **Hermione's Choice  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

"Harry, I'm really sorry about not being able to go to the Halloween Ball with you."

She looked into his emerald green eyes and saw a hint of sadness that reflected back at her. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I was elated that you had asked me, but I can't attend the ball with anyone but my designated escort. I'm really sorry, Harry, but duties call."

He gave her a sad smile. "That's okay Hermione. I'll go stag or with Ron if he's not going with Lavender."

"Oh, Harry. It's our last year here at Hogwarts and I don't want you to go stag. It wouldn't be right. Since I'm can't attend the ball with you, why don't you go with Ginny? She needs a date now that Dean isn't going with her."

"No. Ginny's, well, she's like a little sister to me, especially now after we dated for awhile. Besides, Ron would have a fit if he knew that I was seeing her again. Really, it doesn't really matter if I have a date or not. You were the one that I had in mind, Hermione," he said, pausing for a little bit before continuing, "But do you remember when I said that I had something important to tell you?"

She nodded.

"Well, Hermione, I don't really know how to say this, but..."

"Harry, before you say anything, there's something that I need to tell you since I've been holding this in for awhile. I've wanted to tell you this since last year, but I hesitated to because I wasn't sure of what the outcome would be like. However, seeing that this is our last year here and I probably won't see you as much after graduation, with you playing for the Appleby Arrows and me heading off to work for the Ministry of Magic, I've decided to confess that I've developed more than just platonic feelings for you."

Her heart was beating fast as she waited for a response from him. She searched his face, trying to find any sign of emotion, but found none. She was crestfallen.

"Hermione," he began, "I don't know what to say. Honestly, I am at lost for words."

"Oh I shouldn't have told you," she paused for a moment, "Now things will be awkward between us."

"No, you don't understand. I'm shocked that you returned your feelings for me. I had developed feelings for you too."

"Really? It's mutual then," Hermione squealed.

"Oy Hermione, you are so cute. Yes, it's mutual," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a hug. He had reciprocated her feelings. She began thinking of what other girls would think if they knew that Harry had liked her. They would be jealous! She grinned.

"What's so funny, Hermione?"

"I feel relieved that I finally got the balls to tell you and it didn't backfire on me."

"Well, since we both got that out of the way, Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded excitedly, but a horrified look was replaced when she remembered Draco and what Professor Dumbledore had said. Harry sensed that something was wrong and probed. "What's the matter?"

She mumbled something. Harry cupped her face in his hands and eyed her. He could see that she was teary eyed. He knew something was wrong. He gave her an assuring smile and said, "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong."

She blinked and looked away, "Oh Harry, I can't."

"Hermione, there's obviously –"

"Well, if it isn't Potter and Granger. Alone. Again," a cold voice sneered.

Hermione wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She silently prayed that Draco wouldn't mention anything about the deal they made. If anything, she wanted to wait until she had left before Harry and Ron found out. 'Damn it Malfoy. You're always in the wrong place at the right moment for me,' she silently cursed.

"What is it Malfoy," she calmly asked, urging him with her eyes to leave her alone.

"I wanted to remind you that we're leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast."

She let out a small gasp and turned to Harry, who had a bewildered look on his face. She cleared her throat and tartly replied, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Now if you don't mind, Harry and I were talking."

"I assume that he knows," Draco continued. He was being stubborn and did little to hide it.

"No, I don't," Harry spoke, "Hermione, what's going on? Where are you going tomorrow morning with Malfoy? And why? You have class."

"Harry –"

"Potter, _Mrs. Malfoy_ and I are heading off for our honeymoon tomorrow morning. Darling, do be ready by tomorrow morning as we mustn't dillydally around and waste _valuable_ rest time."

He waved his left hand and surely enough, a polished platinum wedding band was visible.

Harry felt sick. Was this a nightmare? Had Hermione done the worse thing imaginable? He looked at Draco, who smirked at Harry. He looked at Hermione, who was fiddling with a gorgeous four carat diamond ring that was on her left hand. Why had he not seen it before? Why did she express feelings for him when she was married to Malfoy? Questions flooded his head and he felt dizzy. Tears formed in his emerald green eyes as he slowly backed away from Hermione. He felt his knees weaken when he was held up by someone behind him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"


	7. West Side Snatch

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Seven: **West Side Snatch  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company. The damn wench! Who would have thought the story of a boy wizard & his many adventures would make millions?

-----------------------------

"**HERMIONE GRANGER, ANSWER ME!**"

Hermione grimaced as she saw that it was Ron who had bellowed out and was holding up a stunned Harry. She wished that Draco had kept his mouth shut and her friends wouldn't find out until after the news of her nuptials was published in the Daily Wizard the next morning after she and Draco had left for their assignment.

She had realized that Draco was the cause of her current malaises. 'You think you're going to get away with this, don't you Malfoy? I wouldn't be too confident in myself if I were you,' she mentally cursed. She glanced at Ron, who was erratically breathing and intensely red. A frenzied expression was plastered on his freckled face. Hermione knew it was insensitive and improper etiquette, but she couldn't help but to give a tiny giggle. The look on Ron's face was classic Polaroid moment.

"**YOU'RE MARRIED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HAVE YOU GONE DAFT!**"

She knew it was a serious matter and regretted agreeing to play a part in the bizarre mission. She had to reason with the two boys before things got worse. "I am _married_ but before you or Harry jump into worse conclusions, I need to explain the situation." Draco had caught the word "married" and gave her a bemused look. 'Bloody pervert,' she thought.

"If this is a prank, then it's one cruel and twisted joke you're playing on us. I'm confused... let's clarify things. You've got feelings for me and said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, yet you're married to _Malfoy_," inquired Harry.

"Yeah," joined Ron, "I'm every bit as confused as Harry. What's _really_ going on, Hermione? This isn't like you. I mean, you _despise_ Malfoy, but why are you wearing a wedding ring? You didn't get drunk and marry this _pureblood_ bastard here on a whim, did you? Or did he hex you into marrying him? But why would he? What are you up to Malfoy?"

"As if I would marry this lowly mudblood by choice, Weasley. I've got better girls lined up before I would want to shag her."

"Don't flatter yourself asshole," Hermione said, "I wouldn't have agreed to this stupid idea, but Professor Dumbledore gave me no other choice!"

"What! Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be involved in this," Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Hermione moaned in frustration. "Look," she began, "let me explain and don't interrupt me because I've had an exhausting week. I can't tell you details, but believe me, I didn't marry this rat bastard out of my own will."

"Why can't you tell us, Hermione," asked Harry.

"I don't believe you," said Ron.

"ARGH! Harry, Ron, you have you trust me. I didn't marry Malfoy because out of love or my own will. Professor Dumbledore arranged this whole marriage. I know the whole concept sounds utterly crazy, but you have to believe me. I can't tell you why he did because it would jeopardize the situation and I can't risk that."

"You're lying Hermione," Harry replied, "Why in the world would Malfoy agree to this marriage? We all know you both loathe each other."

"This is plain madness," Ron yelled.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Draco. He still had the infamous smirk on his face. She felt like strangling him since he played a crucial part in this fiasco.

"Harry, Ron, I know it sounds absurd. I mean, I wouldn't believe it if it was the other way around, but you have to trust me. Malfoy, make use to yourself and say something. Don't stand there and act like you've got no part in this."

Draco scoffed. "What would you desire me to tell them? Good news Potter! I've went and outdone my standards and landed Granger as my wifey! Hope things won't be sour between us, seeing how you had the hots for her and I've banged her first."

"You insufferable bastard," Hermione raged.

"In all that is bloody holy, please don't imply that you two have actually fucked" Ron made a choking sound in his throat.

"Harry, Ron, he's lying out of his sadistic ass. This little bastard is only making matters worse. MALFOY, I SWEAR, AT THE END OF THIS MISSION, I AM GOING TO TAKE PLEASURE IN CHOKING YOU TO DEATH!"

"Whatever, you'll be begging like a bitch in heat before you pull a blitzkrieg on me."

"Shove it up your ass, you arrogant shit. I hope to Merlin that you'll die a slow, excruciating, painful death."

"Eat my balls, mudblood whore. Oh wait, you'll be doing that later tonight."

Hermione clenched her fists and turned scarlet. She stepped closer to Draco, causing him to slightly step back. She regained her composure, tip toed to his ears and whispered maliciously, "I'll have your balls on a silverplatter before I bow down to _you_, Malfoy. Whatever it takes."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. It more than enough for either of them. Neither of them had heard what Hermione whispered into Draco's ear and they wondered what exactly she was telling him to cause him to appear taken aback. Harry was the first to speak.

"I still don't understand why can't you tell us the reason you've agreed to marry Malfoy? I'm completely baffled. I don't know what to say or believe since this is too outrageous for words."

"Harry, what was I supposed to do? It came as a shock to me as well. I'm still reeling over the idea of being married to him. It doesn't seem right or possible, but it happened. But what was I going to tell you and exactly how would I begin? I contemplated on letting you know eventually but Malfoy was the one to break it to you both first."

"But Hermione, you still should have bloody told us," Ron gritted through his teeth, "Hearing this dreadful news from Malfoy only made things worse."

Hermione stared at her two friends and wondered how could she have neglected to tell them? She felt hot tears forming in her eyes and quickly brushed them off before anyone would notice, particularly Draco. She didn't want him to make matters worse for her. Not right now. She was felt tired and miserable. She was angry at herself for neglecting to mention the matter in private with her two friends; it would have saved her face in front of Draco and saved her the agony of watching the drama unfold before her eyes, for Draco to scrutinize. Why hadn't she told them sooner? In her subliminal mind, she knew that the two boys would never forgive her for commingling with the enemy and she was terrified to face the truth.

"Harry, Ron, I'm sorry. Please don't use this against our friendship. We've endured so much the last six years. Are you willing to let our strong bonds die over this one factor," she pleaded.

Harry looked at her with melancholic emerald green eyes, and said in a solemn tone, "I don't know if I could handle this Hermione. I don't know about Ron, but I simply can't accept this marriage, even if it's a sham. I can't fathom why Dumbledore would ask you and not some other girl to be involved in this mission. Just knowing that you're now Malfoy's wife is revolting! And who knows if you two are shagging up? You hid this marriage from Ron and I, going on as if nothing happened, and now you expect us to trust you? Well tough, but I don't."

Hermione look at Ron, wondering what he was going to say, but he turned his head away. She was heartbroken. Her friendship with Harry and Ron was now ending. She couldn't believe it. She had no one to turn to, no one to talk to. A tear fell down her cheek. Draco saw this and for some reason he could not grasp, he felt sympathetic towards Hermione and spoke.

"Believe her, Potter. She's telling you the truth. Indeed, we are married," he paused for a second, letting the reality of his marriage to Hermione, his mortal enemy and forbidden desire, sink in, before continuing, "But, like Granger said and much to my relief, it is a façade so don't piss in your knickers. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, physical had, has, or will occur between her and I."

He had lied. Truth is it that he wanted Granger to himself and was planning manipulative ways to get her into bed with him. '_Mrs. Malfoy. It suits her well. I wonder if Mrs. Malfoy realizes that I am going to give her the gift that any witch would kill for: the gracious gift of the aristocratic, **pureblood** Malfoy seed_,' Draco thought, a huge smirk forming on his symmetrical face. He felt himself harden and quickly hindered his "excitement" by glancing over at Ron. '_Ugly son of a bitch_,' he silently sneered, '_No bitch here at Hogwarts would consider him for a date at the ball. Not even a whore like Spread-Eagle Brown_.'

His reverie of the pleasurable times he had with Lavender was broken by Ron's loud voice.

"Harry, don't we have Quidditch practice to attend?"

"Yeah, we do. Let's go. I can't bear the sight of seeing these two together as husband and wife."

Hermione watched in astonishment as her two former best friends walked away; they were willing to end their friendship over a mock marriage. She was completely speechless. She couldn't hold in her emotions longer and cried. Much to her astonishment, Draco placed an arm around her shoulders and comforted her. She dug her face into his broad shoulders and sobbed even more. He caressed her head and gave her a soft kiss on the head.

"You need to rest. It's been a stressful week for you, Granger."

She nodded and glanced up at Draco. He smiled at her and it surprised her. '_I wished he was more like this,_' she suddenly thought. She gasped at her own thought but shrugged it away and headed up towards her room with Draco.


	8. Sex and the School

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Eight: **Sex and the School  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company. However, I would _absolutely_ love to own Draco Malfoy right now. He'd make a perfect sex toy. **Seriously. **

-----------------------------

The Head Boy and Head Girl headed back to their dormitories, walking in heavy silence, each in their own world. After what seemed like relentless steps of stairs, they were at the dormitory portrait. A statuesque young man, in his early twenties, looked down at them as they stood at the door. He raised a blonde eyebrow at them and spoke in a heavy Scottish accent, "Head Boy and Head Girl, I presume? Right then, what is the password?"

"Pickled donuts," Draco replied, glancing over at Hermione, who was wiping away the remaining tears around her hazel brown eyes.

"Correct. Good night to you, lad and lass."

Hermione sniffled and stepped through the portrait hole. Draco followed in after her. He had a strong desire to reach out and comfort and caress her more, but he fought off any urges. He decided to take his mind off of his desires and offered to make her a cup of chamomile tea. She smiled and shook her head. "I've got to get my rest," she yawned.

"Chamomile tea helps you relax. You need it, especially after what you went through. I'll go and fetch us both a cup," he counter-remarked as he headed over to the coffee table and pour Hermione and himself hot tea.

She observed his hospitality and wondered why he was being so benevolent to her. '_I like his newfound kindness, but where is it coming from? Could it mean that he has a heart after all,_' she pondered as he handed her a cup. She sipped the warm tea and it instantly warmed up her body. She continued to stare at Draco as she sipped her tea. She was becoming drowsy and stifled another yawn.

"Relaxing, isn't it," he asked.

She nodded and drank the last drop of her tea. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late and she hadn't finished packing for her "honeymoon." She scoffed at the ridiculousness and irony of going on a honeymoon trip for a spoof marriage. She wondered how long the mission would be and what would happen at the end of it.

"I'm going to bed," she suddenly said.

She gave Draco smile and cleared her throat. He gave her a puzzled look. She chuckled and playfully remarked, "Is the groom going to carry his bride up the stairs?"

Draco smirked and retorted, "Malfoys do not carry their brides. There's actually an age-old tradition where the _bride_ carries the groom up the stairs."

"And I thought chivalry was dead," she sarcastically replied.

"Save some of your adoring love for me for the honeymoon, love. You wouldn't want to waste all your energy now," Draco smirked knowingly.

Hermione warily cocked an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

His smirk grew even larger. He stepped closer to Hermione. She eyed him with suspicion, watching him as he enclosed the space between them.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he slowly purred, "You mean to tell me that you don't know what _married_ couples do during their honeymoon?"

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot. She did know what went on during honeymoons. She was well aware. However, the perverted thought that was hidden in Draco's disturbed psyche had not previously crossed her chaste mind. Her cheeks grew hotter, and she was well aware that Draco was conscious of her blushing. His eyes seem to taunt her, as if they were reading her thoughts. She raised her face and tartly replied, "Yes, I am well aware what couples do. They make _love_, but since Malfoys know nothing about love, I am playing it safe by saying nay to your lewd plans."

"Contrary to the widespread belief that Malfoys are completely cruel beings, we, nay, _I_ do know a few things about what it feels to love someone," he whispered.

She sniggered at his comment. He was being remarkably poised after her insult and it amused her, much to her own surprise. He flashed a cold look at her and callously eyed her gleeful face. He wanted to prove to her, to show her what he was like, deep down inside. He wanted to show her that he was capable of loving another being and that he wasn't cruel and cold as everyone thought he was. Most of all, he wanted to make her his.

"I'm sure you do how to love, Malfoy," she sarcastically replied, casually playing with her beautifully manicured nails.

In the next instant, he pushed her down on the plush carpet, held her hands above her head, and passionately kissed her. She attempted to push him off her, but hopelessly failed. He had pinned her whole body down with his own hard, muscular body. She struggled to kick him in the groin when he ripped off her blouse, but soon stopped once he began sensually kissing her neck. Her creamy fair skin was softer than Draco had imagined and he loved how smooth her skin felt as his fingers gracefully rubbed on her skin. She moaned and it excited him. He ventured farther south, kissing, licking, and greedily sucking areas that had never been explored by another man before. He soon reached her pelvis and paused. He looked at her face and saw what Harry or any other man could never give her what she was craving underneath that chaste persona, pure passion and immense pleasure. She was his and his only. He knew it. No man, not even Harry, could or will take her away from him after tonight. She whimpered once he lifted up her skirt and tugged on her damp underwear with his teeth.

"Draco," she softly moaned.

He smirked, in the mist of pulling off her underwear, thinking to himself how easy, yet strange it was for Granger to succumb to the Malfoy charm. He succeeded in taking off her drenched wet underwear and began pulling off his trousers. '_She's precious_,' he thought as he quickly pulled off his trousers and tossed them on the sofa, '_And tonight, she will be mine forever_.' He hastily kicked his boxers off and guided his body on top of hers.

"You're mine now, mudblood," he huskily whispered into her ear.


	9. Sound and Fury

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Nine: **Sound and Fury  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

The moment those horrible words slipped out of his proud mouth, Draco Malfoy immediately regretted it. 'Fuck,' he mentally cursed himself as he stop and stared at Hermione, who struggled to push him off of her. Words would not come quick in his aid and for the first time in his luxuriant life, Draco Malfoy was left speechless and not to mention, naked with the girl that had outdone him in every possible subject, other than Potions, for the past seven years. Even then he knew Hermione was brilliant in Potions, but the resentment Professor Snape had towards the Gryffindor House was the only thing that had marred her perfection in academics.

Hermione was simply furious at herself for letting her guards slip to the malignant bastard that had almost seduced her into doing the unthinkable. Emotions flooded her confused state of mind. It distraught her deeply that she was laying naked on the floor with the spiteful enemy she had hated since the day she laid eyes on his flaxen hair and mysterious grayish blue eyes on the Hogwarts Express. She could not even begin to fathom what would have happened between her and Draco if he had not said that malicious and wicked word. She shuddered at the thought if they had actually had sex. The thought itself made her feel filthy and used.

'Mudblood. I am nothing but a mudblood to this arrogant and revolting son of a bitch. How could I have let myself be tainted by his sinful touch? God, I am so stupid to even think for a second to hurt Harry and Ron by trusting this vile asshole,' she fumed within.

"Granger," the fair-haired boy spoke first, breaking her reverie.

She spitefully glared at him, nostrils flaring, fists shaking, and quietly spoke in a venomous tone, "Not a word, Malfoy. Not a single fucking word will come out of that – that fucking manipulative mouth of yours. Now get off of me, asshole!"

She pushed the stunned Draco off of her lithe body and hurriedly grabbed the scattered articles of clothing that had been carelessly tossed about in the room a few moments earlier by Draco. She stormed off into her room and slammed the door with all her might, leaving only the awkward silence and loneliness engulf Draco as he sat on the carpet, brooding deep in his thoughts.

'Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me? I fucked up the only chance of trust I had with her. Not only did I lose her trust by letting the Malfoy pride get the best of me, I ruined the only chance to have her in my possession by hurting her with that damned childish taunt,' he repined as he slowly got up, gather all his assets and walked dejectedly towards his room. He turned around once more once he got to the door of his room and stared at Hermione's door. He knew that she was sobbing and he began to ache over the melancholy he had placed upon her. He yearned to hold her in his arms, to caress her exquisite body with his own hands, letting her know what he had secretly and painfully hidden all these years. He had finally realized it was inevitable to suppress it any longer. Suppressing it would only make the current matters more intense, if not, worse. He sighed and ran his hand through his soft, blonde hair. The obsession he had all these years with Hermione Granger was finally taking its toll. It started off as a hateful obsession, her always outshining him in the various subjects they had together, him retaliating by taunting her only flaw, in his eyes, the fact that she was a muggle born witch, a mudblood as his pureblood heritage had superciliously taught him over the years. Some how, over the years, the great hatred he felt towards slowly grew to resentment, slowly trickling down into what he had been struggling to deal with for the past few months. The lusting after Hermione Granger had begun. At the rate he was going, it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone to realize that he was beginning to love her. All hell was about to break loose and neither Draco Malfoy nor Hermione Granger had a clue what the Fates had in store for them.

''Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I should love a loathed enemy.''


	10. Intermission

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Love. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Ten: **Intermission  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own the rights to Harry Potter & company. Oh poo.

-----------------------------

"Fuck!"

"Oh my god…"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"I can't believe that I let my guards slip!"

"Goddamn it!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Damn it, Malfoy! How could you have fucked up your only chance!"

"I can't face him. Not after tonight."

"I have to get another chance..."

"I can't believe that I went as far as _that_ with _Malfoy_ of all people… oh Hermione, what have you've gotten yourself into?"

"I _will_ get another chance… at _any_ costs necessary."


	11. Merchant at Hogwarts

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot: **Lust. Love. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Eleven: **Merchant at Hogwarts  
**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Harry Potter & company. J. K. Rowling & etc. own all rights of Harry Potter & company.

-----------------------------

"Salut Monsieur. Que recherchez-vous?"

The tall youth paused momentarily, his keen eyes scanning the variety of colorful bottles displayed neatly on the dusty mahogany shelves in search for the violet liquid that he had come for. He had found it at last, the dark liquid reflecting an ominous aura in the muted light. It was beckoning to be taken away from the archaic alchemy shop.

"Je recherche cela. Donnez-moi la bouteille violette. Rapidement," the youth sharply replied.

The aged alchemist stared at the young man in disbelief at the rudeness of his tone of voice. He grumbled French profanities as he hobbled away to retrieve the bottle containing the purple liquid. The boy smirked as the alchemist returned with the bottle in hand.

"C'est trois cents et quatre-vingt-dix cinq francs, Monsieur."

The flaxen haired youth threw ten large gold coins onto the counter, smirking as he walked away with the dark liquid safely concealed in his robes. The old French alchemist snorted in disgust as he eyed the boy stroll out of the shop. '_These British pigs are just like the Americans – rude and arrogant,_" he snidely thought.

Hermione Granger paced frantically on the terracotta tiles of her private balcony, lost in mental anguish. She was furious at herself over her lack of restraint a few hours earlier with Draco. What was becoming of her as of late? Not only did she agree to partake in the jeopardous scheme that Professor Dumbledore had conjured up, she had gushed at her attraction to his looks. But who wouldn't be attracted to his ethereal physique? Over the years, the little hideous ferret faced twat had grown into an extremely handsome archfiend. His once greased drenched, guido slicked platinum blonde hair was cut short, stylishly mopped, hair grease-free, and had turned into an agreeable color: cream champagne. His once revolting gossamer grey eyes turned exquisite pewter, scrawny pale body into a sculpted, lithe bisque physique due to the years of quidditch and various brawls with Harry and Ron. Hermione moaned in frustration. Despite his dashing good looks, Hermione knew that deep inside, Draco Malfoy was still the devious and cunning little ferret she had grown to know and despise. Letting her raging hormones get the best of her, she betrayed her own moral values and hurt the ones that she cared and loved deeply, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. How could she have thought of sleeping with the enemy? Had things had actually gone through, she would have never forgiven herself. She lit a cigarette, a nasty habit she picked up during her fifth year at Hogwarts. Stressed out about O.W.L.S, boys, and the threat of Voldemort, she had secretly turned to the addicting tar sticks for temporary relief. "Temporary" became a daily habit.

She leaned against the wall and assessed her troubles. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to her and to add injury to insult, they had made it clearly obvious that she wasn't going to be forgiven anytime soon after this morning's breakfast in the Great Hall. She had hopes that Ginny would be more sympathetic than her brother, but unfortunately, Ginny was not compassionate. She was miserable and silently wished that it was all a dream that would be ending soon. '_Only the beginning of the school year and things had already started off on the shits_,' she mused as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

Draco smirked as he eyed the auburn-haired beauty from afar. He took pleasure in watching Hermione smoke, as he did when he first made the discovery of her secret habit. It was an odd discovery that took him by surprise. The squeaky clean bookworm had flaws and was susceptible to succumbing in "sinful desires." He had a twisted obsession to expose more of Hermione's flaws. Gradually, it grew deeper, darker, and more passionate. He found himself lusting after her. She invaded his dreams daily and often imagined during sex with Pansy that it was Hermione that he was pounding wildly and vigorously into. He was determined to make her his. He wanted more than just to fuck her silly; he wanted her very essence. He knew now was the time to strike hard and fast. She was at her most vulnerable without Harry or Ron by her side, as he had briefly yet joyfully experienced last night.

"Time to go in for the kill, Malfoy."


	12. The Lush Girls of Hogwarts High

**Forbidden Fruit  
Libbeh**, a self-proclaimed D/H shipper specialist  
**Plot:** Lust. Lies. Sex. Hate. Anger. Oh the joys of being a horny teenager.  
**Chapter Twelve:** The Lush Girls of Hogwarts High   
**Disclaimer**: Whoooo! It's been almost a year since I've updated! But I'm baaaaaaaaaack kiddies! P.S. I own nothing but this fictional story I have concocted in my head. J.K. Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter & company, not I. 

-----------------------------

She finished packing after she had put out her cigarette. There wasn't much to pack to begin with since all she had brought along to Hogwarts were her school attire, a few pairs of socks, a handful of old bras and underwear, and a long gray tweed coat she received from her parents last Christmas. Hermione sighed and wished she had time to go shop for clothes more suited to her tastes in Hogsmeade.

Over the years, fashionable youth apparel shops began flooding the quaint town of Hogsmeade. There were now over 10 shops geared towards teenagers and young adults, eight of them for trendy and stylish girls such as the Patil sisters, Padma and Parvati. Hermione's personal favorite was Miss Selfridge, the British predecessor to the States' Forever 21. Although she adored shopping at Forever 21 while on a vacation in southern California, she felt the British were far more fashionable than their counterparts and preferred the genuineness of her British peers over the disdainful superficiality of southern Californians. Of course, she was aware that not all Californians were shallow and materialistic, but a majority carried on the charade and if it were not for Allan, she would have hated the time she spent in California. She briefly thought of the boy, reminiscing when she had snuck him into her hotel room and fooled around with while her parents were out having dinner at a gala. He instructed her on how to pleasure a man orally and as a reward, orally pleasured her. Eventually, he wanted to have sex with her, but she held her ground and firmly rejected his desires. When he did not stop making advances toward her, she petrified him and left him naked with his underwear on his head by the elevator at the end of the hallway. She heard a female shriek and giggled in delight as it was Allan's parents who discovered their "drunk" and asleep son laying naked by the elevator for all guests to see.

She thought what happened last night with Draco after she pulled her suitcase across her room and felt herself getting wet. Frustrated by this, she laid down on the bed, and began to induce self-pleasure.

She moaned as she imagined it was he that was entering her as she slid her middle finger into the moist opening. She twisted her finger around, excited by the warmth and wetness she was feeling. She pushed deeper and faster until she felt warmth all over her body and she knew she was going to climax soon but rapid knocking at her door prevented her from the much needed release she harbored.

She groaned in protest and asked for the person to identify theirself. She was going to hex whoever this unlucky person was for interrupting.

"'Mione, it's me, Parv. Open up, I need to talk to you."

Hermione sighed as she quickly pulled up her underwear and rubbed away the moisture that had formed between her thighs. Before she could fully open her door, Parvati had burst in, Padma in tow. Both girls, now fully grown, were more exotic looking than ever. Both had gorgeous long jet black hair, striking hazel-green eyes, and luscious pinkish red lips that beckoned to be kissed and sucked. Although the girls had toned petite physiques, their breasts were like full sized grapefruits and they willingly flaunted their genetic inheritance from Mrs. Patil. In the weekends, when they went out of school grounds, the twins wore outfits that would have made even the male teachers at Hogwarts lust after them.

Hermione knew that the girls had reputations as tarts, but Parvati in particular was even lusher than her sister. Padma had calmed down a bit after she began dating Fred, Ron's older brother, for the past few months and it appeared that she was smitten with him. George had briefly dated Parvati, but ended up breaking things off between them when he discovered that Parvati had necked his brother one night. Fred, of course, had thought he was kissing Padma and was strangely aroused when he realized that it was Parvati instead. Parvati was now dating the new seventh year student, James Fletcher, who was first assigned in the Slytherin House but was now assigned to the Gryffindor House, much to Parvati's delight.

"Herm, do tell us if this is true, but are you _really _married to Draco? It's been circulating around the school that you two are shagging it up as hubby and wife and I've been dying all morning to know," said Padma.

"Totally. James told me he saw a ring on Draco's wedding finger while they were practicing quidditch with the other boys and inquired him about it. Draco informed him, in a nonchalant manner mind you, that you guys were like, married! Oh my god, is _that_ your ring? It's sooo beautiful! How many carats is it? I want a pretty wedding ring too! Oh I must tell Mummy and Daddy to get me one for my birthday, but preferably one that's bigger," Parvati squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Parvati and shrugged. "Yeah, we're married, but we haven't shagged. Honestly, is that what matters to you guys? Whether or not if Draco and I screwed?"

Parvati and Padma giggled and nodded. "So? Did you or did you not? And if you did, was he as great as what every girl has said?"

Hermione was disgusted. She felt betrayed that she had almost succumbed to her human desires last night. She sighed and shook her head.

"Ugh, no we didn't shag last night, nor are we going to. It's a ceremonial marriage. Strictly business and no pleasure."

"Really? If I were in your shoes Hermione, I would not stop fucking Draco. God, he's so hot. My knickers get soaked when I think of him pounding me," moaned Parvati.

Padma looked disgusted at her sister's remark and replied, "You get bloody soaked whenever you spot anything with a dick between its legs."

Hermione giggled and Parvati gave her sister an angry look. "What is that supposed to mean? You're not a saint either Paddy. I've heard you and Fred in the Astronomy Tower the other night. Like two stray cats in the night."

Padma shot her sister a nasty look. She was still angered that her sister would deceive her in such a way and never fully forgave Parvati for almost having sex with her boyfriend. Hermione sensed that Padma was angered and ushered the sisters out of her room before they got into a fist fight. She was about to close the portrait door when someone from the other side pushed back.

Hermione stumbled onto the ground as Draco stepped in. The air quickly changed from light amusement to hostility. She glared at him as he stood in front of her.

"Are you ready? And what were those two sluts doing in here? I don't want them to taint any of my belongings."

"Excuse me. This is my room as well and they are not sluts. They've changed and are no longer the type of whore that Pansy is. I'm surprised that she hasn't passed off any venereal diseases to you, seeing how she has practically screwed every boy in Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a few professors under her dirty belt," she coldly responded.

Draco smirked and responded as he stepped closer to where she was sitting, "You didn't seem to hold much protest last night while I was on top."

Hermione stood up and slapped Draco hard in the face. He was compelled to strike her in return, but stopped himself.

"You bloody wench. That was unwarranted. Admit it, you wanted me to fuck you last night. You wanted me to pound that tight, wet cunt of yours. I can see it in your face right now. You. Want. Me. Simple as that."

"Lies, lies, lies. Who in their right mind would want you? I'm very certain all those girls you've slept with were drugged or worse, put under a spell, since no human being in their sane mind would want to be with you. You're the spawn of Voldemort. Evil and sadistic, just like him."

Draco chuckled. He had gotten used to all the possible taunts that anyone could throw at him. He knew very well that he had a sadistic and evil persona, but he also knew how to love. He had loved Pansy once, when they were young children, but as time passed on and as did her reputation as a strumpet grew widely known, he felt lost and betrayed by his feelings for her. Matters grew worse when he walked in on his father and Pansy one afternoon during the summer at the Malfoy manor. The sight of Pansy kneeling over his mother's cherry oak vanity table as his father, Lucius Malfoy, rigorously entered her while she tightly grabbed onto the edges of the table, all the while, smiling and moaning noisily. Lucius had made one final pound and groaned passionately as he climaxed inside of her. That very sight had abhorred Draco to the point where he stopped eating for days and avoided Pansy and his father for weeks until it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He felt intensely betrayed and resented both his father and Pansy for doing so. His mother was completely unaware of the affair her husband was having with her son's childhood friend and betrothed, just had Draco had been if he had not discovered them in the act. From that day onward, he knew then that that love should not be easily administered. It had to be earned, much like respect. But earning respect with Draco was a difficult task, so to love someone or to be loved by another was nearly impossible… until this morning.


End file.
